1. Field of Technology
This application relates generally to user interfaces for electronic devices having a thumbwheel, rollerwheel, or other input sensor used for actuating a cursor display, or other type of displayed object. More particularly, a method of adapting a sensor signal to actuate multiple dimensions for controlling a cursor in two dimensions is provided by operating an input sensor having only one degree of freedom. The technology is particularly well-suited for use in Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), mobile communication devices, cellular phones, and wireless two-way communication devices (collectively referred to herein as “mobile devices”). The technology provides utility, however, in any device that would benefit from adapting a sensor signal to actuate multiple dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known device user interfaces, when a user imparts motion to an input sensor, such as a roller, having one degree of freedom, a cursor is actuated along a first dimension axis such as an up-down axis on the display. In order for the user to actuate the cursor along a second dimension axis on the display, such as a left-right axis, a modifier key, such as an alt key is usually depressed with one hand while the user imparts motion to the roller with the other hand. The use of both hands to actuate a displayed cursor in two dimensions may not be an acceptable solution for a device that needs to be used with only one hand, such as a mobile device.